


Fragile

by asmaanixx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Nudity, Sexual implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Kara absolutely hates being fragile. Mon El thinks her laugh is contagious.





	

Taking a deep breath, Kara hummed as she turned over to lay her head on Mon El's bare chest. Still half asleep, she laughed making Mon El laugh as well.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, her eyes becoming a little misty.

"Because you're laughing." He responded, gently playing with the hairs on top of her head.

"That's no reason to laugh."

"Of course it is. Especially if it's contagious."

"Are you saying I'm contagious?" Kara asked, raising her body slightly off of his.

"Only in the good ways." He replied, giving her a peck on the lips and squeezing her ass.

She laughed once more saying, "Oh, there are good contagions out there now?"

"Oh yeah. Your laugh is one of them." He answered nodding his head. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, he added, "And your kiss, and your gaze."

"What gaze?"

"That gaze. The one you're giving me right now."

Dropping down onto his body, she puts her hands flat onto his chest, her chin resting on them.

"You like this gaze?"

With one hand behind his head, Mon El props himself halfway up the bed. "A lot."

"Mmm," She hummed, "I bet you do. And I bet you love what comes right after even more."

"Guilty as charged."

He threw his head a little forward as if to bite her eliciting a loud yelp from his companion. Laughing once more, she fell back onto him, hugging his body.

"You know what I like?"

"Mmm?"

Turning around to face him once more, she revealed her secret with rouged cheeks.

"I really, really like you."

"Is this you or the really amazing sex talking?" He asked with a raise of his brow.

Swatting his chest, she answered. "Of course it's me silly." Leaning closer to him, in a husky voice, she added, "The really amazing, _mind-blowing_ sex played its part too, but for the most part it's me."

"And what brought about," Looking down at her lips he inquired, "this sudden revelation?"

She gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Just had to. Wanted to. Needed to." She kissed him, her tongue raking over his teeth, her hands wrapping themselves around his head like a coiling snake. "I don't have to be fragile." She confessed, now sitting on his torso, her fingers gently playing with the back of his hairs. "I do hate being fragile."

"Mmm, what a pity. All those men..." He trailed off, his eyes beginning to rake over the nakedness of her body.

"Mmm, what a pity. All those women..." She repeated, kissing him softly. With a smugness to her face, she asked, "Tell me, have you ever been with a woman like you have been with me?"

A small shake to his head was enough to make Kara swell.

"Well then," Sliding her hand upwards, from his chest to the back of his head, she suggested, "let's stop being fragile, shall we?"

Pulling on his hair, she kissed him furiously, biting, nipping, scratching at his skin; getting her hands on everything and anything that she could. She reveled in the fact he wasn't holding back. She absolutely loved how he started off slow, with teases and samples to make her wanting more. The thrill of the anticipation for what was to come excited her too much. Crashing backwards onto the bed with his force, she began to feel a rush like never before.

Yes, she absolutely loved this.

And she absolutely hated being fragile.


End file.
